Harry and his Many Girls
by cornholio4
Summary: based on Harry and his Brainy Girls by Sheltie! Each chapter pairs Harry with a different girl from a different Media!
1. Claire Bennet

**Harry and his Many Girls**

I really like Harry and his Brainy Girls by Sheltie even though sometimes it can be seen as Harry has sex with any random female in the Potterverse each chapter. I really like the best are the chapters which are mainly story and no smut. This based on that idea except each chapter it's a different female from a different media like movies (though not any final girls from horror movies since I don't watch those), cartoons, TV shows, games, etc. For this 1st chapter its Claire from Heroes I show I have recently gotten into and have the 1st season DVD even though I have only so far only watched the first few episodes though I know a lot about the show and the later seasons from Wikipedia articles and such (Hiro and Claire are my favourite characters and so is Sylar, the latter thanks to reading about him and watching AMVs and Tributes)

A shot of the planet is shown along with the words in white font "**PREVIOUSLY...**"

Mohinder Suresh's voice is heard saying "previously on Heroes"

"_I am going away" Harry told on their last week of term in their 5__th__ year at Hogwarts, Hermione "I just can't take all this anymore"_

"_You can't go freak!" Vernon was shouting at Harry was he was exiting the door with his property "you have to stay here..."_

_Harry then took out his wand and sent a spell at Vernon sending him crashing into the wall. "Try and stop me!" Harry told him exiting the door._

_Harry looks at the passport he bought and the plane ticket to Odessa, Texas to start a new life._

_At the high school he enrolled in he meets a blonde haired girl in a cheerleading outfit which consisted of a white shirt with a red sleeve with the school team logo on it and a red skirt._

"_Hi I'm Claire" said the girl shaking his hand._

"_I'm Harry" Harry introduced back._

_Later in the Homecoming Harry is in the gym and sees Clare about to be attacked by some guy with a black hat, clothes and cloak._

_Harry goes to Claire's side sends a hex at the man making him retreat._

_Harry sneaks outside the school when the police arrive but he knocks into a Haitian man who manages to knock him out._

_Harry then finds himself in abed in a white room and sees over him the Haitian and a man in a suit and Horn Rimmed Glasses._

"_Don't be alarmed" said the Horn Rimmed Glasses man "I just want to thank you for saving my daughter! But how did you do it?"_

The shot of the world is shown again and Mohinder's voice is heard again saying "_The Earth is large. Large enough that you think you can hide from anything: from fate, from God. If only you found a place far enough away. So you run... to the edge of the Earth, where all is safe again, quiet and warm. The solace of salt air. The peace of danger left behind. The luxury of grief... And maybe for a moment you believe you have escaped._"

Then the planet turns into an eclipse showing in white font "**HEROES**"

In the Bennet household Harry was allowed to stay there by his new girlfriend's family until he can get his own place sorted out.

Claire and her adopted brother Lyle were sitting in the living room when entered Harry. Claire stood up and hugged Harry. They had been dating ever since Harry saved her life from that man in black. She had revealed her regeneration powers to Harry who likewise revealed his magical powers to him.

The family pet Mr Muggles came in chasing after Harry's owl Hedwig. Hedwig fluttered and landed on Harry shoulder.

Sandra, Claire's adopted mum picked up Mr Muggles and said "bad dog! I hope Mr Muggles didn't scare your owl too much Harry."

"It's no problem Mrs Bennet" Harry said and Sandra said "please call me Sandra!"

Then walked in was Noah Claire's adopted father and the Horn Rimmed Glasses man that Harry saw after the Haitian guy knocked him out.

After Harry was forced to tell him about his status as a wizard Noah revealed he was a part of "the Company" a secret organisation bent on finding and protecting people with special powers. Harry agreed to work for Noah in this Company in exchange Noah would give his blessing to Harry allowing him to date Claire.

Noah took Harry to the side and said "that man known as Sylar we captured who tried to murder Claire, we got him in a special cell and we are going to see what makes him tick! Want to come and see?"

Harry nodded and said "as long as I get to teach him a lesson about harming my girlfriend!"

Noah smirked at these words and nodded.

Harry and Claire then went out to go on their date.

They were lying on the grass in a park and they were kissing. Clare broke apart and said "you can be as rough as you want Harry, I can take it!"

"I know but I can't" Harry said "the fact that you can heal won't stop your dad murdering me if I harm his little princess!"

This earned Harry a playful smack on the shoulder. Harry's expression turned dark as he saw appearing in the park his least favourite teacher Snape.

"Come on Potter" Snape said "leave your stupid muggle girlfriend and come on, Dumbledore wants you back in Potter!"

"&*%$ you Snape you greasy haired git" Harry said.

Snape scowled and was pulled out his wand but faster than blinking it was suddenly snapped in half. Snape looked at it confused for a second when a second later he was knocked out.

Then appeared at the back of him were 2 Japanese people. One had glasses and black hair while the other had a white shirt and tie.

They were Hiro and Ando 2 guys from Japan. Hiro had the power to control time and met Harry when they were both investigating the murder of a cheerleader girl that happened during Homecoming. Harry had became friends with them and agreed to help out with a "mission" they had to spot an explosion in New York City (though why they were in Odessa if they wanted to stop an explosion in New York was anyone's guess) and to figure out the meaning of a message from the future stating "save the cheerleader, save the world!"

"Thanks for that guys!" Harry said in perfect Japanese. He became fluent the more times he spent with them.

"No problem Harry!" Hiro responded in Japanese "we saw that greasy haired man seemed like he was trying to attack you and we decided to help out!"

1 week later

Dumbledore was in his office wondering where Severus was. 1 week ago he sent Severus to retrieve Harry from Odessa but he hadn't came back since.

Snape at that moment had woken up in some white room in a bed seeing some sort of muggle in horn rimmed glasses and some Haitian man. Behind them were a team of scientists.

"Welcome Mr Snape" Noah said smiling "I didn't appreciate you trying to kidnap my daughter's boyfriend! After he told me about your kind I was curious about what goes inside your anatomy that sets you so called wizards apart from us "muggles". Looks like we are going to have fun find out!"

The room was silent proof so no one heard the screams of Snape.

In Britain Voldemort was killed by Amelia Bones and a squad of Aurors when he attempted to raid her home. The Death Eaters were rounded up and sentenced to either the Dementor's Kiss by the new Minister of Magic Amelia Bones after dosing them with Veritaserum, who made sure the excuse of Imperious Curse would not be used again. Their wealth was also confiscated to fund victims of the Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy became a laughing stock in his 6th year since his Father was kissed and he was now broke.

Dumbledore never shut up about his saying that Voldemort couldn't be dead because of some Prophecy and some garbage called Horcruxes. He lost the title of Headmaster and spent the rest of his days in St Mungos.

Harry and Claire married a few years later in a private ceremony inviting his old friends from Hogwarts like Hermione, Neville and Luna. Also included was Harry's new friends like an adult male nurse called Peter Petreli, a policeman called Matt Parkman and even a newly reformed Sylar. Mohinder Suresh an Indian professor had performed the wedding. Remus turned up as well with his wife Tonks and Hiro had to fight both Remus and Neville to be Harry's best man. Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley turned up before the wedding and demanded that the farce be called off and that Harry gets together with Ginny. The newly reformed Sylar had the pleasure of literally throwing them out.

Harry kept in contact with his British friends who had let him know that things were improving thanks to Minister Bones and the bigotry was slowly but surely being stamped out. Harry continued working for the Company seeking to protect Evolved Humans as they were called which became easier when his mentor and father figure Noah became the new Head.

Few years later McGonagall the new headmistress got quite during a sorting one day when the deputy headmaster Flitwick called out "Potter, Noah" who got sorted into Gryffindor.

**What do you think? For the opening Narration I took the one from the episode "Seven Minutes to Midnight". Here for ideas I got for future chapters:**

**Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)**

**Gabriella Montez (High School Musical)**

**Kelsi Nielsen (High School Musical)**

**Bella Swan (Twilight)**

**Feel free to make requests but I have 1 main rule: I will mainly go with those that are around Harry's age!**


	2. Sophie KaneSweet Tooth II

**Harry and his Many Girls**

**Sorry about the LONG hiatus but I have finally going back to work on this fanfic! This was an idea that came to me when I was watching YouTube clips of the Sweet Tooth Story Twisted Metal reboot (I am from the UK and you Americans got the game before we did!). spoilers for the game! Also I know the beginning of the flashback won't be realistic but hey this chapter takes place in the Twisted Metal universe so I don't think it will be that farfetched! Also this may mention characters that were not in the reboot.**

7 years ago

_One night when his 'family' was busy watching TV 10 year old Harry Potter using some hotwiring skills he learnt from some teenage delinquents had stolen the £500 his aunt and uncle had stashed away, stolen the keys to Uncle Vernon's new company and had made off with the car. Keeping his cool he didn't crash while driving and by the time morning had come around he was as far away from Surrey as possible._

_While camping out on a long highway a week or something later he spotted a poster for some car vehicle tournament called "Twisted Metal" hosted by Calypso Industries. The prize would be a single wish and the only age limit was "anyone old enough to be able to drive!"_

_After getting Uncle Vernon's car a makeover at an insane garage for vehicles combat contests he had entered. They surprisingly didn't care how young he was though they told him "be careful kid!"_

_With the help of the makeover of the car and his "freak powers" he discovered while living in his cupboard he had managed to win the entire tournament. It wasn't easy as there was a guy who actually had huge tired connected to his arms called Axel, a guy called Minion who was driving a TANK and a mysterious figure called Mr Ash who was driving a black truck._

_After winning he was in the office of Calypso the head of Calypso Industries. He was a man with long black hair, a black suit and red tie. Calypso sat behind his desk as Harry on the other end of the desk sitting on a chair._

"_I never expected anyone as young as you to win my tournament" said Calypso "so sunny what is your wish? A toy, an ice cream cone or perhaps you want to get back at a bully?"_

_Harry thought of the last one but decided against it. He already had his mind made up of what his wish would be._

"_Mr Calypso" Harry said "I am kind of an orphan and my aunt & uncle kinda hate me so...I wish I could have a family of my own!"_

_Calypso thought about it trying to see any kind of way he could twist this wish, but a thought occurred to him: he himself never had a family of his own since his wife and daughter died in that car crash..._

_Calypso said "your wish is granted!"_

_Then the room was covered in red smoke for a moment before it disappeared. It seemed nothing had happened until Harry saw on the desk was now an adoption paper with his photo on it._

"_welcome to your new home...son!" Calypso said smiling._

That was 7 years ago and looking back on the events 17 year old Harry Calypso thought that running away from the Dursleys was the best decision he ever made. Calypso was more of family than his relatives ever had.

Every year he would watch with his dad as they enjoyed the spectacle that was the annual Twisted Metal tournament. Every year the winner wanted his wish granted and his dad would always twist them around.

One time 4 years after he left the winner was a long bearded drunk who turned out to have been his old uncle Vernon. It seemed that since Harry left the Dursley life had faced a downward spiral: his got fired from his job at Grunnings for abusing the employees, Dudley had gotten rejected from Smeltings thanks to his bullying, Vernon spent all their money and the little income they had on beer, Aunt Marge had gotten killed by her most abused pets, aunt Petunia died from overdose of calming pills and Dudley was now in St Brutus. Vernon wished to meet the freak he blamed for messing up his life. Calypso called Harry to his office and gave him a gun so he could finish off the man that had locked him into a cupboard and called him a freak. It was one of best memories Harry ever had.

3 years ago the winner was a clown serial killer who drove an ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth who wanted the one who got away (his 16 year old daughter Sophie) and since from the ordeal she committed suicide Calypso sent him to be buried alive deep underground in the coffin where she laid.

Said girl Sophie Kane was sitting next to him in his father's office while his dad was filling some paperwork at his desk. Calypso thought that his son needed to call his love, and so not long ago after the latest tournament he had gone to her grave and resurrected her from the grave to be his servant and his son's girlfriend. The top of her had was on fire, she now wore a clown mask, she work a small low pink top and white clown pants with purple polka dots. She had basically became an undead version of her father.

"is Sophie not to your liking son?" asked Calypso.

"oh no dad" said Harry nervously "she just seems a bit creepy!"

"all girls seem like that my son" said Calypso "don't worry you'll get used to her!"

Then Calypso's secretary entered and said "Mr Calypso a Mr A. Dumbledore here to see your sir!"

Calypso banged his desk with his face and said "send him in!"

For about 7 years Calypso kept being bugged by some crackpot old wizard called Albus Dumbledore who apparently know Harry's birth parents and ran some sort of magic school. No matter how many times Calypso shouted to his face that he would not send his son to some stupid school in Scotland (Harry was quite content being home tutored by his father) the old man refused to give up. He kept coming back with some slimy haired old man (who Calypso killed as soon as he said Harry was as arrogant as his father as Calypso did not like him or his son being insulted), some werewolf who knew Harry's birth parents, some idiot called Fudge wearing a bowler hat, a guy who could transform into a dog and apparently was Harry's godfather and some toad woman who was now spending life as an actual toad. Dumbledore resorted to sending his phoenix Fawkes but it seemed there was protection from phoenixes in Calypso's building.

Then Dumbledore entered the office.

"Mr Dumbledore" said Calypso sternly "has the last 7 years not made it clear me and my son want nothing to do with your school and your world!"

"I beg of your Mr Calypso please reconsider Harry must get training" said Dumbledore "he has already missed his entire career in Hogwarts so there is much to catch up on! Not only that but with Voldemort back we need him now more than ever!"

"as I suggested before why not wait until next year, enter my Twisted Metal Tournament and win and then use to wish this Voldemort was dead" Calypso said.

"Mr Calypso your tournament is barbaric and inhuman and I want nothing to do with it!" shouted Dumbledore.

"this is your last warning Dumbledore leave and never come back OR ELSE!" Calypso said.

Mr Dumbledore got out his Elder Wand and said "or else what?"

Dumbledore didn't know Sophie had snuck up behind him and as soon as he finished his sentenced she stabbed him in the back with her machete and the man dropped down dead.

Harry and Calypso smiled at the corpse of the man who kept bugging them for the last 7 years. Harry then got up and went to Sophie and kissed the lips of her mask as Sophie put her arms around his waist.

Calypso smiled as he thought of an idea. If these wizards wanted Voldemort dead then maybe he can pull some strings and have this Voldemort be a contestant in next year's tournament.

**There is the long awaited chapter 2! Next chapter I am planning to be BB from the Kill Bill moved aged up to Harry's age!**


	3. Sidney Prescott

**Harry and his Many Girls**

**Okay I know I said BB was going to be next but I am saving her for another time! Also I know I said no final girls but I changed my mind as well. Since the 1****st**** chapter I have gotten all 4 Scream Films and I decided to do this! Also this takes place after Scream 1 so there will be spoilers. Also let's just say that Randy explained the rules of horror film survival to Sidney after the film since she wasn't in the scene where he did (to make sense of a scene in this beginning of this chapter).**

3 years ago after his disastrous 4th year Harry after meeting with the goblins at Gringotts decided to move away and was now living in Woodsboro, California with his cousin on his mum's side Randy Meeks. He was in the house of his friend and now girlfriend Sidney Prescott. He was helping her cope with her experience of dealing with Ghostface a horror film obsessed killer using a cheap Halloween costume modelled after the painting the Scream, who turned out to have been her boyfriend Billy Loomis and his friend Stu Macher. It was a good thing the 2 sick f**ks were now dead but Sidney was still trying to cope since her best friend Tatum was one of the victims.

They were at Nancy's house for a sleepover watching An American Werewolf in London on VHS. "Can you believe the guy who made this also made Animal House?" asked Sidney.

"I know" said Harry.

She got up from the crouch and said "Harry I am going upstairs for a bit."

"Alright Sid babe" said Harry giving her a kiss.

"...I'll be right back!" said Sidney and both of them shared a laugh and she went upstairs. With Harry's help Sidney was coping better trying to make light of the situation she was in.

He heard voices from the front door, after pausing the VHS player he learned to get a closer look.

He heard the familiar voice of Severus Snape (he still recognised even after 3 years) saying "Dumbledore said he traced Potter's magical signature to here!"

Harry swore under his breath. It looks like Dumbledore's men finally caught up to him. He went to his jacket pocket and took out his wand. He would be prepared.

After getting the door opened with an unlocking spell in came was Snape, Arthur Weasley, the real Alastor Moody and Professor McGonagall.

"Potter you're coming with us!" sneered Snape.

"Unlikely" Harry said as he sent a stunner at them which Snape easily blocked.

"Come on Mr Potter don't make this any hard than it needs to be" said McGonagall "we have spent 3 years looking for you and we need you back in Britain so you can train to face You Know!"

Harry stayed defiant and using his speedy reflexes he was managing to dodge the spells that were going his way. Sidney hearing the noise rushed to the top of the stairs and saw these strange people throwing lights at her boyfriend. She couldn't believe what she what she was going to do but it was the only option to her. She ran to her room and found the box with what she was looking for.

Harry was continuing to avoid the curses that were being shot at him. He managed to evade them by jumping out of an open window.

The 4 were continuing to search for Harry. "Were could Potter have be hiding?" muttered Snape.

"Remember constant vigilance!" said Alastor.

"Really Alastor" scoffed McGonagall "what is there to be a threat to us in a muggle house?"

Arthur saw the phone was ringing. Curiously he picked it up to his ear.

"Hello?" asked Arthur.

"Do you like scary movie?" asked a creepy computerised voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Arthur confused.

"I want to play a game" said the voice "I ask you a horror film trivia question, you get it right you win but get it wrong you lose!"

"Okay" said Arthur not actually knowing what a horror film is.

The others kept looking around the downstairs of the house.

"Does anyone know what horror film Jamie Lee Curtis starred in?" Arthur called out.

"Weasley who cares?" growled Snape "we don't have time for this!"

"Eh...don't know" said Arthur on the phone.

"Oh dear" said the caller "it looks like you lose!"

Then the person hanged up. McGonagall was by the staircase with her back turned to it, she was unable to react when a person in a cloak and Halloween mask of the Scream (who we'll call Ghostface) creped downstairs and stabbed her in the back with a knife.

Arthur, Alastor and Snape all turned their heads to Ghostface as soon as they heard McGonagall's scream. Ghostface ran up to Moody before he was able to get a curse out and stabbed him in the back while knocking his glass eye out.

Arthur fainted seeing the blood coming out of McGonagall and Moody's backs. Snape who had been looking at this dumbstruck got out his wand and sent a spell disarming Ghostface of the knife.

He smirked letting his guard down thinking Ghostface was unarmed now when the costumed slasher took out a gun and shot him before he could react causing him to go down to the floor in pain.

Harry then jumped back through the window as Ghostface dropped the gun. Ghostface then took of the mask she was wearing and went up to Harry and kissed him.

"Sidney?" Harry asked seeing his girlfriend in the costume Billy and Stu had used "what are you doing?"

"Deputy Sherriff Riley had Billy and Stu? Costume and equipment as evidence" said Sidney using the voice changer to make her voice the one that was on the phone "and he gave them to me after getting permission from the department to do so!"

Harry was about to help Sidney out of her costume when she slapped his arm away. "Not yet" said Sidney and then she smiled "wait till we are up in my bedroom and then you can take it off along with the others?"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as the last time Sidney did it was with Billy on the night he had revealed himself as the killer along with Stu.

"Positive" said Sidney jumping into his arms.

"I'm your boyfriend now" said Harry "Robert Englund-Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Looks like this horror film is getting a happy ending" said Sidney as Harry kissed and carried her to the top of the stairs.

Later that night American Aurors came over to investigate the high levels of magic that were traced in the muggle neighbourhood. After questioning Harry and Nancy (who were wearing bathrobes) and seeing their memories in a pensive they were assured they will not be charged as it as it was clear they were defending themselves from invaders (what the Americans called witches and other wizards who go to their country illegally).

The Aurors took Moody, Snape, Arthur and McGonagall's bodies to a US wizard hospital. They were healed and then arrested for invading their country illegally and trying to kidnap an official US citizen (as Harry was).

Once the story broke and as it turned out they were acting orders from Dumbledore all hell broke loose in Britain. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore all lost their jobs at Hogwarts with Flitwick taking over as headmaster, Arthur was fired from the ministry, Dumbledore lost his position as chief warlock and supreme Mugwump and Dumbledore along with their invaders were sentenced to 10 years in a ICW wizard prison.

Voldemort was eventually found and killed thanks to special Auror force made by the recently elected Minister of Magical Amelia Bones and the deputy minister Percy Weasley (who managed to keep his job as it was revealed he had nothing to do with the incident). The Death Eaters were all trialed and sentenced to Azkaban and not even the Malfoys and other prominent pureblood fanatic families were able to bribe their way out.

Years later Harry and Sidney were married. Harry was now an Auror captain for the US Ministry and Sidney was now a successful self help guru. They were in their house being visited by Harry's old friend Hermione Longbottom (nee Granger) now the DADA professor at Hogwarts and deputy headmistress. Hermione and her husband Neville had brought their son Frank II who was talking to Harry and Sidney's son Randy Potter and Sidney's goddaughter DJ (Dewey Jr) Riley who was son of the Police Chief Dewey Riley and reporter Gale Riley.

Randy had asked Frank when they arrived "do you like scary movies?"

**Please R&R!**


End file.
